The Photographer
by forksswcn
Summary: Edward and Bella went to high school together. Ten years later Edward is one of the worlds top musicians selling out stadiums and winning awards left and right. Bella is a photographer in Seattle struggling to find a solid job. When they reconnect at a high school reunion Edward hires her as his tour photographer. Will traveling around the world together change things?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I've scheduled an interview for Fallon in three weeks" Said Kate my personal assistant

"You also have a cover shoot for People, you were sexiest man alive again and you were invited to your tenth high school reunion back in Forks."

Kate was going through my schedule leading up to the release of my fourth album and I was getting pretty busy.

"Ten years. Wow has it really been that long?"

I'd have to call Alice tonight and make plans. I knew my twin would be excited to be back remembering all the fun we'd had in high school. I just hoped a certain beautiful brunette would make an appearance.

"Bella! Look what came in the mail!"

Angela waved a envelope in front of my face excitedly. Addressed to Isabella Swan in pretty cursive letters was an invite to the tenth high school reunion of Forks High class of 2006.

I knew Angela could tell I really didn't want to go but she gave me the 'don't fight me on this' look. I sighed at let her know she could RSVP us because there was no way I was winning this battle.

"I wonder if Edward will come, Alice will probably make him I don't think she could let her brother miss this."

Edward Cullen was one of the biggest stars in the music industry and just so happened he'd graduated in the same class as me

Angela was right Alice Cullen was a tiny force you didn't mess with and I'm almost positive she had something to do with planning this reunion and there was no way she would let her brother miss it.

Kate had set it up perfectly so that Edward could fly directly from NYC to Port Angeles on one of his managements private planes to avoid media attention to his small home town.

The reunion was on a Saturday night this October so he would fly in that Thursday. Edwards mom was so happy about him coming to visit. He hadn't seen his parents in almost three months.

When his long six hour flight landed on Thursday night he saw his mom and sister waiting just outside the airport with a big 'Welcome Home Ed' sign. He was so happy to back in his tiny home town where everyone knew him as the shy boy who always played piano at the school talent show, not the giant star who sold out stadiums of thousands.

Edward gave his mom a big hug telling her he'd missed her and then swung Alice around laughing at how small she still was. He'd missed is tiny bossy elf sister as much as the rest of them.

"Edward your father wanted to come but he got called into the hospital, there was a crash involving some teenagers with all this rain we've gotten some of the turns are hard to make on those road just outside town."

Oh yes the rain. He had missed the rain so much, where he lived now in LA it never rained. He was really happy to be back. But he also had hope that maybe he'd see the pretty girl from his biology class ten years later.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

The smell of my moms cooking filled the house and the sounds of my sister humming to songs stuck in her head on the sofa across from me, typing out something for her work.

It was the best feeling to be home on my parents big comfy couch while my mom made me food and my sister was here to keep me company. Being able to relax was something I valued so much these days especially when it's in your hometown with family.

"Alice" Mom came rushing in from the kitchen.

"Do you mind running to the store I'm missing some chili powder and I think this recipe could really use some?" she asked with a wide hopeful smile on her face.

"Yeah of course mom, just give me fifteen minutes to finish up this first draft for next weeks article." Alice was a fashion editor for a popular west coast magazine, it was her dream job and she loved it so much.

"I can go" I replied quickly, secretly wanting to drive around the small town and see how everything's been.

"Oh Edward honey you've been traveling all day and I'm sure you are tired, it's ok your sister can go."

"No really mom it's fine I don't mind, plus it's the perfect excuse to drive that nice Audi you've got." She chuckled. In high school I always begged her to let me drive the Audi around but she was so worried I'd crash it.

Grabbing the keys from the hook by the front door I headed out to the car, taking my time getting to the store while I drove on the small roads of Forks Washington. Drove past the high school, the diner, the park and even the pretty white house where a pretty brunette once lived.

I pulled up to the only grocery store in town and found a parking spot. The rain had lighten up so I didn't even have to bring an umbrella when I walked into the store. Trying not to draw attention to myself, I grabbed a basket and headed to where I knew they kept all the spices in the tiny store.

The aisle was empty besides a woman standing at the far end checking off a list. Walking closer I recognized the beautiful brown hair and short frame from all the days spent in high school.

"Bella Swan is that you?" I asked

She turned around, suddenly aware that I was standing there with a look just as surprised as mine.

"Oh my gosh Edward hi" She smiled

"Wow I haven't seen you in so long, how's everything going?"

"Um pretty good, I'm still doing some of the casual photography stuff you know. What are you doing at the store? Esme send you on an errand?" she joked.

"Actually yes she needed some chili powder for dinner and being her favorite son I happily agreed to to make the long five minute drive all the way here to the store just for her" I exaggerated and picked up the tin on the shelf in front of us.

She smiled along with me and softly laughed at my dramatic tone.

"So you're in town for the reunion I'm guessing..." She asked.

"Yep, Alice wouldn't let me miss it. I can't believe it's been ten years. You'll be there right?"

"Yep, Angela would through a fit if I didn't show."

"Well I guess I'll see you then Bella."

"See you tomorrow Edward." She smiled a big smile and walked down the next aisle while I paid for the chili powder.

For some reason I couldn't wait to see her.

AN

it's literally been so long since i posted i hope you didn't lose faith in me :)


End file.
